


Don't give them your name

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Word prompt: Sword. Asked by waknatious via tumblr





	Don't give them your name

The hilt of the sword emitted cold in the form of biting shards of magic. Enough for Emma to wince as she tried to pry it away from the congealed flames that acted as its guards. She had traveled long enough, seen enough, to know one never should linger around magical places like the one she was in. Runes written in the slabs of stone covered by moss and grass, air thick with humidity and the vague stench of the stagnant water that pooled in the small cave that doubled as a lake in the middle of the broken floor, the knight felt the call of magic just as she hissed while yet another wave of coldness reached towards her from the blade.

Glancing around her once more, weary, she paid closer attention to what, once upon a time, had been a place of power. The crumbling temple around her was silent, not even the singing birds that had accompanied her after she had received the approval from the White Queen echoing through the tall walls. However, she could feel eyes on her, prying eyes that made her shift her weigh from one leg to the other. Readying herself.

When she had been summoned, asked to retrieve the artifact, she had had a millisecond of doubt, the kind of one she had swallowed down as she knelt in front of both the ones who had taken her in, put a sword on her hands and asked them to give them fealty. Emma, at 15, had said yes without a single drop of doubt coloring her voice. Since then, however, she had grown more critical, more watchful.

She, ultimately, hadn’t been able to say no to the task, knowing as she did that if she refused others would follow. No moral would be gained from her act and so, with a curt nod and the ceremonial vows tumbling down her lips, she promised she would retrieve the sword, the power, that it yielded.

Now, however, in the middle of the destroyed temple, she wondered if she shouldn’t have said no. No to the quest, not to all of it.

Grumbling, she shook her head, the light leather that worked as her armor creaking slightly as she rolled her shoulders. It wasn’t like her, to feel so doubtful. Narrowing her eyes, suspecting foul play, she concentrated on the sword once more, on the filigrees and names she was able to see beyond the guards placed around her.

“I’m impressed.”

The soft, yet low voice echoed just a few inches away from her left ear, the resulting movement the blonde knight made enough for her to feel her muscles protest. Hand going quickly to her short sword, she found herself staring at the same empty room than before, gentle breeze curling the pond’s waters.

“Where are you.” She did phrase it as a question, but she started to move, never once glancing away from the sword she had come to retrieve, in the direction of the voice. Laughter echoing back, Emma licked her lips as the frozen flames began to tremble and shiver, dancing momentarily before her very eyes. And then, as she watched them morph into one, they were gone with only the faintest purple wisps curling around the what seemed to be the now unguarded sword. Not like that mirage lasted long.

She felt it first like fingers running her hair, warm and slender and quick. She then felt it as a presence, just beyond the reach of what should be possible. A shadow that remained close to her as she looked around. Finally, she heard the rumbling laughter, the one that echoed and grew around her, making the surface of the water tremble more strongly than ever before.

When she finally got a hold on the presence, the purple wisps had already formed a silhouette and eyes that stared at her. Never afraid but holding an assuredness, a power, the ones who knew themselves untouchable wore around them.

It wasn’t a nymph, Emma considered, not with the dark magic she had on her, thick and dripping. It wasn’t a creature, a werewolf, a witch. It wasn’t a ghost as she had felt her touch. And so, curious, she took a step forward as the still not entirely present figure mimicked her, smirk curving ruby red lips.

“Who are you?”

The voice echoed and rose within the temple, as if it still was intact and the destroyed walls rose around them both. Transfixed, Emma stared at the apparition’s black eyes, at the way they shone with mauve and lilac, welcoming and just as dangerous as the sword still was.

She had heard the tales, of course. Of the powers that roamed free through temples like the one she was in. Vestiges of something, memories that called upon those who tried to discover who they were. What they were. Do not touch them. Do not come close to them. Do not ask for their name. As they will ask for yours.

Sucking on her teeth, Emma at herself, at her chest, at the short sword she yielded.

“I’m a knight.” Simple enough, stupid enough, proud enough. She thought that she answered correctly for a moment before the apparition smirked and moved closer to her, fingers she wasn’t entirely able to focus on before they titillated, losing its form, wrapping themselves around her wrist.

“What do you want then, knight?”

It was an easy enough question but yet one Emma suddenly felt unable to fully respond to. Not as those lips kept smirking, brown eyes piercing and far too knowledgeable. She felt like fainting and she wondered why she had even considered taking the sword from the woman in front of her, for the one who was looking at her. So lovely, so beautiful. So…

“Your name.” She said instead, the admission far too true and far too quick for her. Glancing down, she saw tendrils of magic reached out for her skin before the woman, the creature, retreated once more.

“Is that what you want?” There was a trick on her voice, a lilt, but Emma didn’t see any magic when she blinked back, suddenly feeling lightheaded, faint. Biting on her lower lip until she tasted copper, she shook her head, a “no” trickling down her throat. One that she never got to form as the presence turned real a few inches away from her, smoke turning into flesh.

She found herself unable to say anything after that, a surge of want running through her body, nailing her to the floor where she stood as the woman rose her chin, fingers warm, soft, against her skin.

_Do not stare at them._

Gulping, the knight whimpered as a hot wave of power overpowered her, a name, a single name, branding itself into her retina. Sword forgotten, she glanced up as she knelt, vaguely aware of her right knee hitting the ground, making it tremble with a strength she wasn’t capable of.

“Tell me.” Regina whispered, and her voice was melodic, enchanting, tempting. Beckoning her as Emma shivered, delighted. “Who are you?”

_Don’t give them your name._

“Emma.”

Regina’s lips curved and the next time she spoke it was almost a purr, a promise.

“A pleasure, Emma.”

_Do not stay with them._


End file.
